THE Challenge
by Fuutsune
Summary: Misaki had a bet with Miwa, which includes making Kai blush. When it seems like it's just impossible, a certain bluenette comes along. KaiChi and MiwaMisa hella yeah! One-shot!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Cardfight! Vanguard. Otherwise, it would have been much gayer.**

* * *

_I have so many things I want to write but I'm lazy_

_Plus I have to finish those multi-chapter fics I started but_

_HOW DO YOU END A FIC_

* * *

"Hello!" Miwa burst into Card Capital with Kai by his side. The blonde was grinning widely as usual, as he strode over to Misaki.

"Welcome..." Misaki muttered, and looked up from her book to stare at the blonde. "What do you want?"

"What are you reading?" Miwa peered over the counter and plucked Misaki's book right out of her hand. He caught a glimpse of the cover and stifled a laugh.

"Hey!" Misaki quickly grabbed it back, clutching it tightly against her chest. "Don't just grab things out of other people's hands! It's rude!"

"Misaki's reading a BL novel~" Miwa sang out loud.

"S-SHUT UP!" Misaki smacked Miwa with the book repeatedly, while Miwa continued to laugh uncontrollably. Kai walked past the two possibe-lovebirds without even glancing, and sat down at one of the tables. Kai then took out a paperback novel from his pocket, and started go into his own little world when he reads.

"Hey, Misaki," Miwa stopped laughing abruptly, and put on a quizzical face. "Come to think of it, ever since Kai moved back here, I've never seen Kai showing much emotions at all."

"What is your point?" Misaki raised an eyebrow irritatingly.

"Well..." Miwa leaned over the counter and whispered, "Don't you wanna see Kai blushing? Kai stuttering? Won't that be so awesome?"

"You're right, it's interesting, but..." Misaki scowled. "Do you really think you could make Kai blush? I don't think so."

"Wanna bet?" Miwa raised an eyebrow, tapping his watch. "I lose if I can't make Kai blush by six."

"Sure," the silver-haired girl shrugged. "When I win, I expect you to do my housework for a week."

"_If_ you win," Miwa corrected her. "If I win, go out with me."

Misaki choked. "Oh hell no, not this again."

"So are you going to bet or not?" the blonde smiled.

Misaki thought for a moment, and nodded.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Miwa stared at his friend, a frown on his face. How could he even make him blush? Sure, he was Kai's childhood friend, but the Kai in front of him now is not that Kai he knew.

"What's the matter?" Kamui walked over to the blonde. "Why are you staring at the asshole with that face? Did you two have a fight?"

"No..." Miwa's voice trailed off. "I made a bet with Misaki. If I could make Kai blush, she would go out with me."

"Try humiliating him in public," Kamui offered. "He ought to be embarrassed. Say he wears girl panties or something like that."

"Good idea," Miwa snapped his fingers, then pointed at Kai and announced as loud as he could, "KAI WEARS GIRL PANTIES!"

Kai immediately snapped his head up from his book, sending a death glare at Miwa as he slowly approached the blonde. There were several sniggers from the people in the card shop, but they all for silenced by Kai's glare.

"H-Hey, Kai, I didn't really...mean it..." Miwa sweated as Kai loomed over him with a dark expression on his face.

"..." Kai's green eyes seem to be glowing in fury, as Miwa stepped backwards...

* * *

"What happened to your face?" Naoki (who just dropped into Card Capital) peered closely at the blonde.

"He got punched by that asshole," Kamui snorted, and yelled at Kai, "You punch like a girl!"

The only answer Kai offered was silence. He didn't even raise his head from his book.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE THE GREAT KAMUI?!" the boy shouted in annoyance, but Kai didn't even bother to respond.

"Why are you punched anyway?" Naoki raised an eyebrow. And so Miwa explained to Naoki about the bet with Misaki.

"Leave it to me!" Naoki thumped his chest with his fist triumphantly, "I know just the way how!"

The auburn-haired teen strode over to Kai and said, "Can you stand up?"

"Why?" Kai asked, not even bothering to look at Naoki.

"Just do it. And I won't pester you," Naoki rolled his eyes, as Kai stood up.

"There. What do you want?"

Naoki quickly crouched down and reached his hand out to pull Kai's pants off, not even wasting a second...

...But Kai was faster. He raised his knee and jammed it into Naoki, squarely on the wannabe gangster's face.

* * *

"Hello~" Emi piped out, as she walked into the shop with Mai by her side. When she noticed the area beside the counter where Naoki, Kamui, and Miwa were whispering to each other with a tense aura around them, Emi turned to Misaki with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Miwa and I had a bet. If he or his friends could make Kai blush, I lose and I would have to go out with Miwa." Misaki explained. Emi and Mai turned to look at the little meeting group.

"Why is -"

"Naoki got kneed in the face by Kai, and Miwa also got punched by him." Misaki interrupted Mai's question. "So don't be scared of their disfigured faces."

"...Is that so...Kai-san sure is scary..." Mai stole a glance at Kai, then turned to Emi. "Right, Emi?"

Emi's face darkened as she walked to Miwa's little meeting group, not even answering Mai's answer. Misaki noticed Emi whispering something to them - something that suddenly made them all confident...What is she doing?

"...Misaki-san?" Emi walked back to the counter.

"Yes?" Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"You are going to loose this bet," Emi raised her head up to look straight at Misaki's eyes. To Misaki, the little girl's eyes seemed to be shining, amused. "Your defeat had already been decided."

"Wha -" Misaki's eyes widened. "T-There's no way anyone can make Kai blush! Of course I won't loose!"

"Are you forgetting someone, Misaki-san?" Emi smiled, "I know...that _he_ could make Kai-san blush with just a few words."

"There's no way..."

"Are you sure?" Emi's smile turned into a smirk. "Don't underestimate my brother."

* * *

"Hello!" Aichi bounced into the shop. Before he could say anything else, Miwa pulled him to the side.

"Aichi, you see -" Miwa started to explain, but Aichi piped out,

"Why is your face all strange? And Naoki-kun's too..." Aichi reached out to stroke the wound on Naoki's face.

"That bastard Kai..." Naoki mumbled, pointing at the brunette. "He did it."

"E-Eh?!" Aichi stared at them as if he just saw pigs fly. "Why?!"

"Miwa and I had a bet," Misaki explained from the counter. "If anyone could make Kai blush before six, I lose and I have to go out with Miwa."

"Yeah, Onii-chan! We tried so hard but...we can't..." Kamui complained. Even though he was talking to Aichi, the boy was still staring at Emi. "It's just so impossible to make that Kai blush!"

Aichi stared at the whole group with a blank expression, but then he burst out laughing.

"You all are so silly!" he clutched his stomach, laughing non-stop.

"Wha -"

"It's just so easy!" Aichi giggled, and pointed at himself. "Just watch, okay?"

Aichi skipped happily towards Kai, with everyone else staring intensely.

Misaki held her breath. Aichi was the only person who might be able to...But could he really? If he could, then it would mean that she would lose...

And she would have to go out with Miwa!

"Kai-kun~" Aichi purred happily, as Kai raised his head out of his book.

"Aichi." That was the only greeting Kai offered to him.

"You know, I've wanted to tell you something for some time now~" Aichi laughed merrily.

"What is it?"

Aichi whispered something in Kai's ear, giggled a bit, and...

...And then, the impossible happened.

Kai's whole face burnt into shades of red, even redder than Ren's hair. Furthermore, he was so embarrassed that he started spouting nonsensical words. He was stuttering AND blushing. Whoa, Sendou Aichi is sure awesome, being able to make Kai like this. The little gang, who were observing, quickly whipped out their phones and took pictures of this rare moment.

"You lose." Miwa grinned at Misaki. "You have to go out with me now!"

"It's not like I'm happy that I lost, but..." Misaki shyly reached out to hold Miwa's hand. "...It's not like I hate you that much either..."

Miwa stared at her for a while, and smiled, squeezing her hand back. "I love you, you know?"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Misaki snapped, pouting. "It's embarrassing..."

"Your face is as red as Kai's now, you know?" Miwa teased, taking a photo of her red face with his cell.

"Hey! Delete that this instant!" Misaki demanded, trying to grab Miwa's phone.

"Why? You're pretty cute." Miwa shrugged, but then offered, "If you kiss my cheek, I'll erase it."

"..." Misaki turned away, crossing her arms, but then agreed. "...Fine..."

She leaned towards Miwa and gave him a peck on his cheek. It was really a quick peck though - when her lips just brushed against the blonde's skin, she quickly pulled away and dashed into the storage room and locked herself in to hide in embarrassment, muttering, "I did it oh my god I did it I didn't mean to but I did it..."

"MISAKI!" Miwa ran after her, banging on the storage room door and pleading for her to come out.

But now the question is, what had Aichi said to Kai?

Well...

"I LOVE YOU, KAI-KUN!" Aichi happily yelled at Kai. "I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOOOOOVE YOU!"

"STOP IT!" Kai begged, his face still bright red. "I...I LOVE YOU TOO! SO...STOP SAYING THAT! ONCE IS ENOUGH!"

"I LOVE YOU - Wait, you _really_ do love me too?" Aichi's eyes sparkled with hope. "REALLY?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kai mumbled. His face felt so hot that he felt as if he would catch on fire at any moment.

"Ahh! You're so cool! Kai-kun~!" Aichi flung his arms around the brunette, and pulled him for a kiss.

"...So that's a real confession, huh..." Naoki sighed. "Ah...heartbreaks hurts..."

"You like Kai-san?" Emi blinked.

"No, I like Aichi...oh, don't bother." Naoki rolled his eyes. "I knew from the start that he had the hots for Kai anyway."

Now back to the two dumb gays:

"I can't stand it anymore, Kai-kun..." Aichi stared into Kai's eyes.

"Me too, Aichi..." Kai stared back at the blunette with the same intensity.

They clasped their hands together, gazing at each other passionately, and Kai spoke sensually.

"Aichi...Please let me bang you..." After saying that, Kai went on one knee and kissed Aichi's hand

"Kai-kun...Yes! I...I'll gladly be banged by you!" Aichi was totally swooning.

They continued to look into each other's eyes, both of them emitting a gay sparkling aura with sparkling rainbows all around them. It might have been only Naoki's imagination, but he swears there are also rose petals floating around the couple.

What the fuck.

* * *

**WHAT AM I WRITING THOUGH**

**I'm just taking a break from multi-chapter fics and so wwww**

**Yeah and for the MiwaMisa moments it's just because many people told me about liking this couple so why not.**

***GAY SPARKLES***


End file.
